Parents for a Week
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Antonio and Laura go out of town for a week Matt and Gabby baby-sit Eva and Diego. Multi-chapter Follow-up one-shot "Family Dinner"
1. Friday

**A\N: **So here it is the much wanted multi-chapter sequel to "Family Dinner" I hope the first chapter is just like everyone hoped to would be. I'm going to write seven chapters, one for each day Matt and Gabby baby-sit the twins; so if you have any suggestions or things you want to see please let me know and I'll see what I can do to add them in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Disney or the makes of Risk.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Parents For a Week**

Gabriela was cooking dinner when she heard the front door open and then close again.

"We're home!" Matt called out as he walked in the door followed by Diego.

"Can you help me carry my hockey bag downstairs?" Diego asked Matt, "That's where I keep it."

"You get the door for me," Matt swung the hockey bag over his shoulder and carried it down the stairs and into the basement, Diego following behind him, "Where do you usually keep it?"

"In here," Diego walked into a storage room with everything from hockey bags to tennis balls. "Dad usually puts it here," He pointed to an empty spot in-between two other bags.

"Okay," Matt set the bag down and looked around the room, "You guys have a lot of sports equipment."

"Dad loves sports. Especially boxing and hockey; I like hockey and soccer and Eva dances, does gymnastics and plays soccer," He led Matt out of equip room and into a small gym, "This is where Dad keeps all of his boxing trophies and medals and where he works out when he's not a work. Sometimes he lets me use it."

"Your dad must have been pretty good," Matt saw all the trophies on the shelves.

"He could have gone to the Olympics but instead he went on a boxing scholarship to UofC majoring in Criminal Justice." Diego explained.

"You know a lot about your father."

"I'm going to be a cop just like him," Diego beamed with pride, "I want to work in the intelligence Unit. Have you been there? Do you know what they do?"

"No sorry Diego; All I know is that is top secret your dad doesn't talk about it much; it drives your Aunt Gabby crazy."

'It drives Mom crazy too."

"Diego! Matt!" Eva ran down the stairs, "Aunt Gabby says dinners ready!"

"Oh boy!" Diego licked his lips and bolted from the room and took the steps two at a time; he didn't stop running until he reached the dinning room.

"Well that was fast," Gabriela chuckled, "Do you come to dinner this fast for your mother?'

"Only when she makes something I love."

"Which is everything!" Eva finished setting the table.

"Yeah so; at least I'm not a picky eater. Eva won't eat so many things you could write a book on it."

"You could not," Eva shoved him as she passed.

"Eva be careful; that goes for you too Diego," Gabriela warned as she placed the dishes the table. "I don't want to have to separate the two of you."

Diego and Eva took their seats silently.

Arriving in the room Matt took in the scene and saw Eva and Diego laughing about something and heard Gabriela clattering around in the kitchen.

"Something funny?" He tilted his head to one-side as he observed the twins.

"No," Eva giggled as she looked at him.

"Is that so? Well do you always giggle like that?"

"No!" Eva broke into a fit of giggles.

"Well this is a nice change," Gabby spoke as she walked into the room carrying the last of the dishes. "I like it when you two are laughing and not fighting."

"We're siblings its our job to fight," Diego spoke.

"Yeah but its also your job to look out for each other."

"Like you and Dad do?"

"Yeah like that."

"So tell me about school; what are your favourite subjects?" Matt turned to the twins and asked.

"We're in grade three," Diego told him as he dished out some vegetables and put them on his plate, "I like math and science."

"What about you Eva what do you like?"

"I like reading and writing and drama class; those are my favourite subjects. I'm good at math but I don't like it that much. Only sometimes."

"When I was in school my favourite subject was gym; I was okay in my other classes but gym was my favourite."

"I love gym too."

"Yeah me too," Eva agreed with her brother.

"What about you Gabby? What subjects did you like in school?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"Science and Math were my favourite subjects; I was okay in English but I didn't like it that much."

"Okay so if you need help with your science or math homework this week ask your Aunt Gabby. Not me."

"But not if Abuela and Abuelo are watching us." Diego told him, "Then we ask Abuelo most of the time."

"My parents are going to watch them when we're on shift," Gabby filled Matt in.

Matt nodded his head, "Right and Abuela and Abuelo is Spanish for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded as she swallowed a piece of meat.

"May I please be excused?" Diego asked.

"Can you eat a few more pieces of meat and some more rice?" Gabby looked at his plate.

"But Aunt Gabby I'm saving room for desert. It's fruit and I love fruit."

"Okay Diego," Gabby figured as long as he ate fruit he'd be filling up on healthy food, "Go scrap your plate into the compost and put your plate in the dish washer."

"Should I get a bowl and spoon for the fruit?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

"Okay," Diego walked past the table and into the attaching kitchen where he did what he was instructed to do.

"Aunt Gabby?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I ask what fruit is for dessert?"

"It's fruit salad with grapes, melon, pineapple, apple and kiwi," Diego told his sister as he sat down at his seat beside her with his bowl and spoon.

"Okay," Eva took another spoonful of the multigrain rice, "I'll have a little bit more dinner."

"Eva, Diego, I'm very impressed with your manners," Matt complimented them.

"Thank you," Eva and Diego spoke at the same time.

"Yes, manners is something their parents have been teaching them since they were little," Gabriela pushed her chair back and stood, "I'm going to go get a bowl and spoon for the fruit."

"Aunt Gabby may I please be excused?" Eva asked after she had finished eating everything that was on her plate.

"Yes Eva you may, you've had almost two servings of everything."

"Thank you," Eva stood up and followed her aunt into the kitchen.

A few minutes after Eva and Gabriela had left the kitchen Matt had also finished eating and he stood up to bring his plate into the kitchen. As he went he passed Gabriela who was carrying the bowl of fruit salad into the dinning room.

Once the desert was finished being eaten everyone collected the plates and carried them into the kitchen. Some were loaded into the dishwasher we'll others were put into the sink.

"Matt." Diego asked as he washed his hands, "Can we start a new game of Risk?"

"Of course we can buddy," Matt ruffled the boy's dark hair, "Eva sweetie do you want to play too?"

"No thank you," Eva responded, "Aunt Gabby can you French braid my hair? I want it wavy for ballet tomorrow."

"A French braid" Gabby dried her hands, "Oh boy it's been a long time since I've French braided someone else's' hair."

"Do you remember how?" Eva asked hopefully.

"I can do it. I French braid my hair sometimes but I haven't braided your hair since you were little."

"Please Aunt Gabby? I still can't do it all by myself yet."

"I'll try my best sweetheart but don't expect if to be as good as it is when your mother does it."

"Okay," Eva ran off to get her ponytails and clips.

"A French braid? I don't think I've seen that done before."

"You know those pictures you like so much of me as a little girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well in most of those pictures my hair is French Braided."

"Ah; is it safe to assume you got your sense of fashion from your mother?" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes it is," Gabby sat down on the couch and watched Diego set up the game board and pieces.

"I'm ready Matt," He sat on the floor his legs underneath the table.

"Alright" Matt sat on the floor on the opposite side of him.

"Here Aunt Gabby." Eva walked into the room carrying a container of hair supplies.

"Thanks Eva," Gabby took the box and put it on her lap, "Now remember you have to sit quietly and very still."

"I will," Eva, promised, "I'm going to watch Diego beat Matt at Risk."

Two hours later Gabby had finished braiding Eva's hair and the game of Risk was getting down to the wire with both Matt and Diego having lost armies via the other.

"Take his army!" Eva cheered Diego on when it was his turn, "You can beat him!"

"No I can't," Diego shook his head, "His North American army is really strong if I take it I might loose."

"Well you have to do something," She through her arms up, "You just can't stay in South America forever!"

"I think I'm going to escape to Australia, that's mine. Yeah I'm going to get on my ship and cross the ocean."

"Okay," Matt moved his army pieces into South America, "I'm invading South America."

"Diego!" Eva hit the floor with her hands, "You should have stayed! I want you to beat Matt."

Diego picked up the dice and rolled it and he rolled a one, meaning that Matt won and won the game. "I want a re-match." He took the loss in stride, "And next time I want to play in teams."

"How about we take on the girls?" Matt suggested, "I think we can take them."

"Oh you're on," Gabby stood up, "Isn't that right Eva."

'Yeah we're gonna cream you!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Okay you two," Gabby chuckled, "It's already past your bedtime upstairs and get into your pajamas and brush your teeth. Matt and I will be up soon to say goodnight."

"They really are great kids," Matt said as be began to cleanup the board game, "I can't believe how well mannered they are."

"They are great kids," Gabby agreed, "You know," She watched him put the game away, "I know I've already said this before but you're going to make a great father someday."

"Yeah you know I think this week is going to be good for me; I missed being around kids all the time. How about you; do you see kids in your future?"

"Yeah I think so; I've always wanted to have a daughter, someone to take shopping and to teach all the things my mother taught me."

"Well I know you're make a great mother,"

Gabby blushed as she ruffled her hair and stood up as she heard whispers coming from the stairs, "Ssh," She pressed a finger to her lips and tiptoed into the hallway where sure enough in their pajamas Eva and Diego sat at the top of the stairs.

"Uh-oh! Busted!" Diego threw his hands over his eyes and over Eva's as well.

"I thought I heard voices," Gabriela walked up the spiral staircase, "How long where you two listening in?"

"Long enough to know you and Matt need to get married," Eva informed her aunt, "It's true love; just like Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Aright; that's enough Fairy Tales for you; now lets go of to bed both of you," She made sure they both were in there respected bedrooms before turning around only to see Matt standing behind her.

"You want me to tuck Eva in?"

"Yeah sure; I'll tuck Diego in and come in after."

"Then I can tuck you in," Matt snuck a kiss in before walked towards Eva's bedroom; which he wasn't surprised to find was painted pink and had a canapé bed.

"Well, well Princess Eva," Matt walked towards him, "Is this your royal chambers?"

Eva giggled, "You're funny Matt."

Matt leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "So you think I'm Prince Charming?"

"I think Aunt Gabby really likes you."

"Well that's good because you know she's my girlfriend," And as he said the word 'girlfriend' he couldn't help but grin like a teenage boy.

"Yeah I know," Eva smiled, "That's good, it's the first step to love. I know Mom and Dad like you too and Diego thinks you're cool. You're perfect for our family."

"We'll see what happens Princess," He made sure she was snugly tucked in.

"Matt," Gabby appeared at the door, "Diego wants you to go say good-night."

Matt gave Eva one last kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Princess Eva, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Matt,"

Matt rubbed Gabby's arm lovingly as he passed her on his way to Diego's room down the hallway.

"Matt," The boy smiled as soon as he saw him, "Do you like my room?" He asked eagerly.

Diego's room was painted a dark shade of blue and he had pictures of sports teams and trophy's everywhere.

"This is one of my Dad's gold medals," He showed Matt the medal, "He lets me keep it in my room."

"Wow, he must really trust you," Matt looked at the gold medal, "That's' pretty special."

"It was his very first gold medal he ever won. He won it when he was my age." Diego continued.

"Alright boys," Gabby leaned against the doorframe, "I think its bedtime for both of you."

"Aunt Gabby," Diego sighed, "Matt's a grown-up he doesn't have a bedtime."

"Oh," She winked at Matt as she walked into the room, "Well then it must just be you, now say goodnight to Matt and go to sleep. You can tell him all about your father's trophies all week."

"Goodnight Matt,"

"Goodnight buddy," He bent down and kisses his forehead, "Don't let the bed bugs bite you."

"I won't," Diego handed him the gold medal, "It just goes on the shelf," He yawned.

"Here," Gabby took the medal out of Matt's hands and put it where it belonged, "Goodnight Diego," She took Matt's hand and walked out of the room turning off the light and closing the door as she went.

"So," She led him towards the guest room down the hallway, "Why don't you go and get ready for bed and I'll go turn off all the lights downstairs and lock-up for the night."

Matt placed both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, "Hurry back."

She caressed his cheek, "I will."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **The idea for Matt and Gabby to talk about if they want children came from **stagediva23**; The part in this chapter though were just the building blocks Matt and Gabby will have more conversations about future children later. :)

**A\N 2: **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter.


	2. Saturday

**A\N: **So the idea for this chapter came from **M. Louise E **and a few conversations on twitter with my friend **Goggiebe **but it turned on nothing like we both pictured and wanted it to be. But I like how it turned out and I hope all of you do as well :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the company Lulu Lemon.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Two: Saturday**

"Oh boy!" Diego ran out of his room and down the stairs and stared outside and at the fresh that had fallen over night, "And its still snowing!" He ran down the rest of the stairs of the stairs.

"Diego," Gabby scolded him, "Not so loud."

"Why? Everyone's up."

"But that doesn't mean we want to hear you yell at ten in the morning," Eva informed him.

"Good morning to you too."

"It was," Eva took a sip of her orange juice, "And then you woke up."

Diego walked past her and pulled on her braids, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Auntie Gabby!"

"Auntie Gabby!" Diego mocked.

"Okay, okay you two: That's enough, both of you finish your breakfast and go get changed; we need to clear the driveway.

"Oh boy," Diego poured himself some cereal.

"Hey, you're the one who likes snow," Gabby pointed at him.

"Yeah I like playing in it,"

"Yeah well tell you what bud; after we finish clearing it so your aunt can take your sister to dance we can have a snow ball fight; how does that sound?"

"Cool,"

"Boys," Eva shook her head, "Auntie Gabby can you fix my hair? Somebody wrecked it?"

Diego made a face at Eva, a carbon copy of the one Antonio had made at Gabriela thousands of times since their childhood.

Eva mimicked the face and narrowed her eyes, just as Gabriela did when Antonio was getting on her nerves.

Carrying two cups of coffee in his hands Matt walked up behind Gabby and handed her one, "I feel like I've stepped into a time machine."

Gabby took a sip of the coffee and looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

"You and Antonio? Don't tell me you two didn't fight like that when you were kids. Actually I know you did because I've seen you two exchange looks like that," He watched as the twins continued to throw insults back and fourth.

"Yeah so?" Gabriela as a bit confused, "All siblings fight. They'll make up and hug once they get tired of it or when one of them gets really upset."

"Christie and I never fought like that. We weren't actually close when we were kids. I don't know if it was the age difference or what but when we fought we were really mad at each other."

Gabriela put her coffee cup on the counter and turned around, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Matt cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her.

"Ew!" Eva and Diego groaned in disgust.

"You two kiss more then Mom and Dad," Diego told them.

"Diego that's because Mom and Dad are married. Aunt Gabby and Matt are still dating; they still need to get married and have kids." Eva explained, much to Gabriela's shock. Since when had her eight-year-old niece become so relationship savvy.

"I want a little boy cousin," Diego spoke next, "No girls."

"You don't get to pick," Eva rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot."

"Eva I think that's going a little to far," Gabby warned her, "Now both of you finish eating if we're even going to get out of the driveway we need to shovel it out."

"Can I use Dad's snow plow?" Diego asked hopefully.

"No, sorry bud; that's my job," Matt told him, "Maybe when you're a little older your dad will let you drive it."

"Dad says when I'm fourteen but Mom says when I'm sixteen. I like Dad's answer better."

Gabriela chuckled, "Alright you two?" She noticed they were both finished eating put your dished and glasses in the dishwasher and go get dressed.

"Can I wear my dance clothes to dance?" Eva wondered.

Diego rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with pants?"

"Shut up!" Eva pushed him.

"Hey, hey," Matt pulled them apart.

"Eva, they have change rooms at the dance studio for a reason; but if you really want you can wear your leggings over top of a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt."

"Can I wear my Lulu's?"

"Yeah but bring underwear to change into," Gabby reminded her.

"And a training bra," Eva smiled proudly, "Mom says I can wear them now."

"Why?" Diego started at her, "You don't have any boobs!"

"Diego Dawson!"

"What? I'm just sayin."

"Just go upstairs both of you!" Gabriela ordered.

"They seemed so sweet last night," Matt spoke after he was sure they were out of earshot.

"They're little devils when they get going like that," Gabriela told him, "And according to my parents that's what Antonio and I were like two; I mean they love each other and they'd never do anything to hurt one another its just irritating after awhile."

"Kind of like they're speaking a different language and you don't know it," Matt finished for her; a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah."

"You and Antonio finish each others sentences I swear you can read each other's minds sometimes. It's a little freaky."

Gabriela kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Matt asked after there lips broke apart.

"Because I can," Gabby caressed his cheek.

"And I can do this," Matt kissed her pulling her body closer to his.

"Kids in the room," Diego and Eva stood at the entrance to the kitchen watching the two make-out.

Gabriela mumbled as she removed her lips from Matt's and stepped back.

"Race yeah outside!" Eva nudged Diego as she ran out of the kitchen and towards the coatroom.

Diego ran after her laughing.

"Better get this over with," Matt took her hand and walked out of the kitchen.

At one o'clock in the afternoon it was still snowing lightly outside and since the conditions weren't going to get any worse until later Gabby and Matt decided to take the twins to the free skate at the local indoor skating rink.

"I can tie my skates really fast," Diego spoke as he put on his hockey skates and tied them.

"Diego it doesn't matter how fast you can tie them; if they're not on properly you could fall and get really hurt." Gabriela's tone was serious, "I'm going to check them to make sure they're tight enough. Wait until I have mine on."

"Aunt Gabby!"

"Sorry kiddo you're not getting out of this one."

Diego groaned.

"Auntie Gabby," Eva put on her figure skates, "Can you skate with me? I haven't skated since last winter. I'm not very good."

"Sure sweetheart I'll skate with you," Gabriela nodded as she stood on her skates and walked over to where Diego was sitting. She lifted up each skate and examined each one in order to make sure they were tied correctly. "Put your helmet on and then you can go on the ice."

"My helmet? Aunt Gabby I never wear that unless I'm playing hockey or at practice!"

"Well you're wearing it today," She handed it to him, a serious look on her face.

"Yes Aunt Gabby," He put his hockey helmet on and snapped it up.

"Okay," Eva announced putting on her pink hockey helmet and pink gloves, "I'm all ready."

"Okay then," Gabby reached for her hand, "Lets go see if we can catch up to Matt."

"Matt's really good," Eva watched Matt skate fast around the ice, "He's really good."

"Yeah he is," Gabriela watched him stop so Diego could catch up to him.

"I want to skate fast like that," Eva stepped nervously on the ice holding onto Gabby's hand tightly.

"You will when you're older," Gabby skated slowly with her.

"Need help." Matt skated up behind them and took Eva's other hand.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Show off," Gabby playfully teased, "What happened? Your girlfriend leave?"

"The only girls I'm interested in are right here."

"Hey that's Derek," Eva said of one of the boys playing hockey with Diego at the other end of the ice, "He's in our class at school."

"Yeah that's what your brother said. I didn't want to embarrasses him so I came here."

"Ah, the truth comes out; See Eva men don't always tell you the truth you have to force it out of them sometimes."

"How do you do that?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

Matt slowed down and then stopped turning slightly he said to Gabriela, "I got her if you want to skate on your own?"

"If its okay with Eva."

"I'm okay Auntie Gabby,"

"Alright," Gabriela made sure Matt had her steady before letting go of her hand and skating away.

"Alright sweetheart," Matt took both of her hands and skated backwards, "Nice and slow."

Eva took two giant steps forward and almost fell.

"I got you sweetheart," Matt supported her, "I won't let you fall."

"This is hard," Eva complained.

"Learning new things is always hard but if you practice a lot you'll get better at it."

"I hope so," Three teenage girls skated past her, one hitting her skate causing her to trip and land face first on the ice.

"Eva," Matt knelt down on both knees, "Sweetheart are you alright?" He helped her sit up and immediately began assessing her for an injury.

"My forehead hurts," She rubbed her bruised forehead,

"Yeah I can see the bump," Matt picked her up underneath the armpits and skated over to one of the benches. "I'm going to take off your helmet and make sure you don't have a concussion." Matt took off her helmet gently.

"I saw what happened?" A woman skated up to the bench, "Is she okay?"

"I'm just checking her out," Matt replied not wanting to be rude.

The woman checked to make sure he wasn't wearing a wedding ring before continuing, "Well your Daddy seems to know what he's doing," She smiled at Eva.

"He's not my Dad," Eva told her, "He's my Uncle;"

"Eva be nice," Matt whispered so the woman couldn't hear.

Eva ignored him, "And this is my Aunt," Eva smiled as Gabby skated towards them and got off the ice.

"Hi," Gabby offered the woman a rushed wave, "Matt what happened?"

"Some girl accidently tripped her and she fell before I could catch her."

Gabriela saw the bruise on her forehead and another one on the side of her head near her ear, "It's a good thing you were wearing a helmet."

"Auntie Gabby," Eva rubbed her head, "My head really hurts."

Gabriela looked at Matt, concern rising, "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Gabby knew the warning signs and symptoms of a concussion; "I'm going to take you to thee hospital." She began taking Eva's skates off.

"Eva!" Diego saw what was going on and skated as fast as he could. "What's wrong?"

"Your sister fell and hit her head; I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"I'm coming!'

"Diego-"

"Auntie Gabby I want Diego to come," Eva looked up at her, "I'm scared."

"Oh sweetheart," Gabby kissed her, "It would be really boring if Diego came sometimes you have to wait for a long time."

"Please?"

"Okay Diego you can come but if it gets to late Matt is going to take you home."

"Okay," Diego nodded his head and stepped back to let Matt onto the ice to skate back to get Eva's skating bag and shoes.

"Good she's gone," Eva smiled as she looked around the ice and didn't see the woman anywhere.

"Who's gone sweetie?"

"The woman trying take Matt away."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think how do you like the twins? Have any ideas? Something you'd like to see happen?


	3. Sunday

**A\N: **Okay so I just have to say that the newest Chicago PD promo gave me so many Jr. Dawson Siblings feels (The Jr. Dawson siblings is what I'm calling Eva and Diego) they are going to be like their Dad and Aunt I just know it! :D Anyways on another note I want to thank all of you for residing this story; It means so much to me that you like reading this story it as much as I do writing it. So in the next chapter (Monday) Gabby and Matt are on shift and the twins are at school and then going to there Abuela and Abuelo's house after school. I'm not sure what I'm going to do or what you'd like to see; If you want the story to focus on Matt and Gabby at fifty-one, the twins at school and after school or a little bit of both.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Sunday**

At two o'clock in the morning Gabriela crept into Eva's room and turned on the light, "Eva," She spoke as she closed the door, "Eva sweetheart," She walked towards the bed and sat on the side of it.

"Auntie Gabby," The Eight year old rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I don't feel well."

Gabby moved so she was leaning against the headboard and held Eva in her arms, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I fell while skating. We went to the hospital and the cute doctor told me I had a concussion."

"Do you remember the doctor's name?" Gabby asked.

"Dr. Cavensky," She yawned, "Auntie Gabby can you stay with me?"

"Sure sweetheart," She climbed underneath the pillows and held Eva, "Do you still feel like you're going to be sick?"

"No, I haven't thrown up since you woke me up the last time."

"I know you're tired Eva but I need to wake you up to make sure your concussion hasn't gotten worse. It's good that you don't feel sick anymore," She rubbed her forehead.

"Knock, knock," Matt knocked gently on the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah Matt," Gabby replied back.

"Uncle Matt must miss you," Eva smiled, "You can sleep with him if you want."

"No, no sweetheart you need me here," Gabby soothed her.

"Then I'll sleep with you," Eva got on her knees and grabbed her pink pillow and favourite doll and climbed out of bed. Walking out of her bedroom she looked up at Matt, "I'm going to sleep with you and Auntie Gabby. Can you carry me?"

Matt looked at Gabby who had followed the girl out into the hallway.

"Yeah I was going to stay with her but she didn't want you to be left out."

"Yeah so I make a compromise. We learnt in school that that's when you agree on something that everybody wants."

Matt chuckled, "Well aren't you smart," He easily lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the guest bedroom where he set her on thr floor and watched as she climbed onto the queen sized bed.

"Come on," She put her smaller pillow in-between the two bigger ones and snuggled underneath the blankets.

Gabby came up behind Matt, "She has you wrapped around her little finger," She whispered as she took his hand and walked towards the bed letting go as they came to the base and each walking to a side.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Diego chased Eva around the house as he pretended to shoot het with two toy guns.

"Bang!" Eva turned quickly around and pretend to shoot him with her toy gun.

"Time-out!" Gabby stood at the entrance to the kitchen, "I'm going to run a few errands. Do you guys want to come?"

Eva looked around her aunt to Matt, "Matt are you going too?"

"Only if both you and your brother go princess."

"I'm staying!" Eva declared.

"Me too!"

"That's fine; but you have to promise me you'll do everything Matt tells you."

"Okay," Both twins said at the same time and then went back to playing there game.

"Good luck," Gabby chuckled as she gave Matt a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her purse and walking out of the house.

"Eva!" Diego groaned, "You're dead! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

Following the voices Matt walked into the family room to see Eva lying underneath a table and Diego standing beside it.

"I rolled under it before I was dead."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I killed Eva," Diego explained, "But then she rolled under the table. She can't do that."

"But I rolled under the table before you killed me. I'm dead now."

"Dead people don't talk!" Diego stuck his tongue out.

Eva crawled out from the table and tackled him to the ground and wrestled him, her head dangerously close to the coffee table she was jsjt under.

"Hey, hey!" Matt picked a squirming Eva up, "No wrestling!"

"Let me go!" Eva tried to reach the floor.

"Ha! Ha! You can't get me!" Diego made faces at his sister.

"Let me go!" Eva yelled.

"Eva; I'm making sure you didn't' hurt your head again,"Matt cautioned her, "You need to be careful."

"I don't want to be," She complained as he set her on the floor and she immediately went to Diego again and hit him; Diego hit her back and they again ended up wrestling on the floor.

"Okay!" Matt pulled them apart, "This game is over!"

"No its not!" Diego shook his head, "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Diego right now you have two options, you can either go up to your room and play or read a book or do a puzzle. What do you want to do?"

"I want to wrestle!" He stomped his foot.

"No, its either your room and play or a book or puzzle. You pick or I pick for you; and I might just pick your room and no toys."

"I hate you!" Diego made a fist and was about to hit him but Matt stopped him.

"Okay," He led the boy away, "I know you know better then to hit people. You're going upstairs to your room until you think you're ready to talk to me about what you did."

"I don't want to!"

"Sorry kid," Matt opened the door to his room, "This was your choice., You choice to hit me, this is what happens."

Diego ran to his bed and began punching his pillow.

Matt closed the door and walked back downstairs where Eva had taken out a puzzle and was sitting at the coffee table with all the pieces out.

"Good listening Eva," Matt praised the young girl, "Do you want me to help you?"

"Okay Matt."

Matt sat down beside her and together they began working on the puzzle. An hour and a half later Gabby came home.

"Hey guys!" She placed groceries on the counter, "I'm home!"

"Auntie Gabby," Eva stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Auntie Gabby Matt is helping mr with a puzzle."

"Oh is he," Gabby smiled, "And what's Diego doing?"

"Diego got in trouble!"

"Eva sweetheart go finish the puzzle," Matt sent her away.

"Okay," Eva turned and left.

"They were wrestling and I told them not to; Eva listened but Diego refused to he talked back to me and almost hit me. I sent him to his room until he thought he could talk to me. That was about an hour and a half ago."

Gabby sighed, "Okay well I'm, going to start making dinner soon and I don't think he should be in his room that long."

Matt didn't agree with Gabby on Diego spending time in his room but he knew it was nor the time or the place to be arguing about child rearing practices. Gabby was Diego and Eva's aunt and she knew how their parents punished them and what they were used to.

"I'll go and talk to him," Matt turned; he walked up the stairs and knocked on Diego's door before entering.

"Hey buddy," He was hurt to see the boy sitting on his bed crying, "Come here and we can have a talk," He sat on the end of his bed.

"Uncle Matt," He sobbed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Eva get another concussion."

"I know you didn't Diego; I know you didn't mean to hurt your sister."

"We were just playing."

"And then you got mad when I told you to stop."

"Yeah because I didn't want Eva to get hurt and I was really scared I hurt her."

'Well Eva's fine you didn't hurt her; But you need to listen to me to be safe okay; don you think you could try a little harder to listen to me?"

"Okay."

"Good, now lets go back downstairs."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also let me know what you want to see next chapter (Gabby and Matt work, Eva and Diego's day or both).


	4. Monday

**A\N 1: **A huge thank you to my beta-reader who edited this story for me and added in some ideas. It is greatly appreciated. In my second authors not (below) is the timeframe for this story which makes it easier to understand this chapter. The timeline has spoilers for Chicago Fire episode 2.10 "Not Like This," So if you haven't seen the episode and don't to be spoiled don't read ahead

**A\N 2:**This story takes place a week after "Not Like This" but Casey never got injured in the fire and Dawson never got the fire acceptance letter (sorry if I spoiled anyone but I needed to give this decryption to make the chapter make sense)

**Spoilers: **Only the above description.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Monday**

The alarm on Gabby's phone woke her and Matt up from a peaceful slumber at five o'clock on Monday morning. Gabby groaned and turned it off and blinked her eyes a few times. "Matt," She rolled over so she was facing her boyfriend, "Matt," She tussled his hair, "Its time to get up."

"What? It feels like I just went to sleep a few minutes ago. How can it be morning already?"

Gabby laughed and kissed him on the lips and untangled herself from his arms, "We need to get up and get the twins ready for school and drop them off at my parents by seven twenty so that way we can be at work by eight."

"Ugh! That's to much math in the mornings for me." Matt groaned

Gabby climbed on top of him once again and playfully swatted him, "I'm already going to have to wake up to grumpy kids. Don't make it three," She flicked his nose before climbing off of him and proceeding to walk into the washroom.

Hearing the water start to run Matt tried to go back to sleep but the thoughts of Gabby in the shower, soaking wet, immediately woke him up. Climbing out of bed he quickly snuck into the washroom and wrapped his arms around Gabriela just as she was about to climb into the shower.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Auntie Gabby," Eva yawned as she stares at the bowl of cereal in front of her, "I'm too tired to eat," As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was almost seven o'clock and Gabby had just woken the twins up while Matt got started on their lunches.

"I know sweetie, but Abuela and Abuelo had plans last night so we couldn't drop you off then."

With his hair sticking up in every direction a half awake Diego walked into the kitchen.

"Diego," Gabriela tried not to laugh, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm to tired," He whined.

"I know bud, I'm tired too," She sympathized, "But we need to leave in a little under half a hour. Can you go get dressed for me?"

"Okay Auntie Gabby."

"Good boy."

"Lunches are made," Matt placed an apple in both lunch bags, "Now I wonder which one is Princess Eva's," He made sure Eva was watching before purposely putting her bright pink lunch bag into Diego's black CPD backpack.

"Nothatsmine!" Eva shouted, her mouth full of banana.

"Eva swallow your food before talking," Gabby handed Matt a cup of coffee.

Eva swallowed what she was chewing, "Matt, that's my lunch bag. The pink one is mine."

"Oh?" Matt did his best-surprised face, "I would have never guessed!"

"My favoritre colours are pink and purple," Eva reminded him for what seemed like the million time, "I already told you that."

"I know Princess," He took her backpack off the counter, "I was just teasing with you; I know Imi just want to make sure you have everything," He handed her the backpack.

"Okay," Eva looked in the backpack, "I have my agenda, my English and Geography binders and my pajamas and clothes for Abuela's and Abuelo's house."

"Good, now can you think of anything you're missing?" He asked as she put her lunch bag into her backpack.

"No," Eva looked up at him.

"I think you're missing this!" He scooped her up and hung her upside down and tickled her.

"Matt!" She giggled, "Matt!"

His heart warming at the sound of her laughter Matt kissed her forehead and set her on the ground.

"Diego!" Eva laughed as her brother walked back into the kitchen his hair even worse then before.

Diego made a face at her.

"Come here Diego," Gabby put her coffee down, "I'll wet your hair down and then we have to leave. You can have breakfast at Abuela and Abuelo's house.

It was a little after eight o'clock when Matt and Gabby walked into Station fifty-one; acting as normal as possible as they were still keeping there relationship a secret.

"Hey," Shay greeted the two as they walked into the locker room. "So how was your weekend with the little munchkins?"

"Exhausting."

"Yeah kids will do that to you; but motherhood looks good on you."

"Thanks," Gabby yawned as she put her stuff in her locker and put her hair into a high ponytail.

"What about you Casey? How do you like looking after the kids?"

Casey started at her "Wha-what."

"Oh I forgot to tell yeah but Shay knows," Gabby piped up.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me. I thought we agreed to keep it a secret.

"She figured it out. I didn't tell her I swear"

"Yeah well you told Antonio."

"Antonio doesn't count. Besides we tell each other everything," Gabriela closed the locket.

"Yeah so he told me," Casey followed Dawson and Shay out of the locker room and into the common room.

Gabby laughed.

"A fire fighter?" A boy with short dark blonde hair asked, "No way! Did you see the truck?"

"No," Diego shook his head, "But my Daddy has and he says its pretty cool."

"Hey Eva," A boy name Hunter spoke as Eva took her seat across from him. "Diego was just telling me how your Aunt's boyfriend is a firefighter."

"Yeah, he's really cool," She said, "I like him. He's cute and strong."

"Oh," Diego rolled his eyes, "He's not cute."

"Says you! Firefighters are all cute! That's what Auntie Gabby's friend Leslie said."

"Leslie's gay," Diego reminded his sister.

"My friend has two mom's," Hunter commented, "Is it like that?"

"Yeah but Leslie doesn't have a girlfriend," Eva informed her friend and classmate.

"So far no calls from the school. I'd say that's a great start" Gabby said as Station fifty-one sat down to have lunch.

"Way to jinx it Dawson," Mouch spoke up.

"Oh you don't really believe that," Shay sided with her bestie and fellow Paramedic.

"How is the babysitting going?" Herman changed the subject, "How old are they again?"

"They're eight and it's good. Except they didn't like being woken up at six thirty this morning."

"Ugh, why so early?" Severide asked.

"Because I needed to get them to my parents around seven thirty for us to get here at eight for our shift "as Gabby explained.

"Is that what your brother and his wife do everyday?" Ottis asked, shocked that anyone could handle doing that five days a week.

"No, no my sister in-law owns her own bakery so she has a flexible hours, The twins usually walk to school on their own at nine and then she picks them up at three thirty."

"No wonder they were tired, they have it easy," Severide commented, "By the way are they coming over here at three thirty?"

"No they're staying overnight at my parents place," Gabby explained as the call bell rang.

"You did? Gabriela talked to Diego on her IPhone as she walked towards Matt's office. Closing the blinds she continued to listen to Diego speak. "Okay Diego," She sat on end of the bed, "I'm going to put you on speaker phone now…" She laid her phone on the bed and pressed the 'speaker' button.

"…And then we met Abuelo at work and we went out for dinner!" Diego continued to explain to his Aunt.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun. I'm in Matt's office and we're on speaker phone."

"Hi Diego," Matt greeted.

"Hi Matt," Diego replied.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh-huh, my friends think I'm lucky because I have a father who's a detective and that my aunts boyfriend is a firefighter."

"You are pretty lucky." Matt told him.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and again I'm sorry if I spoiled anyone.


	5. Tuesday

**A\N: **The idea for this chapter came from me spending twenty-four hours without power thanks to an awful winter storm. I would like to thank my amazing beta reader for checking this for content, adding a few things and editing it in general. I hope everyone likes it and please remember to read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC orGlobal.

**Spoilers: **"A Nuisance Call."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Tuesday**

Eva and Diego watched the Weathers news eagerly in anticipation of the snow day they hoped would be announced. According to the news, two huge snowstorms were supposed to hit Illinois at some point during the day and it was being reported that they were going to hit in Chicago at the same time and make it the worst snowstorm the city had seen in years.

"Okay you two, that was your aunt; they're coming to pick you up. Go and get your things." Abuela told them

"But what about the snow day Abuela?"

"I'll be fine and just stay here," She smiled at her grandchildren's excitement over a possible day off from school.

Eva and Diego ran off to get their backpacks and to change out of their pajamas.

Around twenty minutes later, the twins were walking down the stairs when Timothy Dawson aka abuelo snuck up behind them and lifted them over his shoulders. He then proceeded to carry them to the front door; Opening as he called to Gabby and Matt who were walking carefully up the icy driveway.

"Do you want these two things back?" "Or should I throw them away?" As abuelo jokey said

"No Abuelo!" Diego pouted, "I want to see Matt."

Timothy set Diego on his feet and he ran into Matt's arms. "Hey bud," Matt took Diego into his arms, "Did you have fun with Abuela and Abuelo?"

"Uh-huh," He nodded, "You haven't met Abuelo yet."

Diego was right, Matt hadn't met Gabriela's father yet; and he wasn't to keen on meeting him after Meeting her mother, even if only briefly while dropping of the kids was scary enough.

Timothy took a stepped forward with an outstretched hand, "You must be Matt Gabriela Boyfriend?" I'm Tim, her father."

"It's very nice to meet you Sir. As he shooked his hand. I also hear you're a Police Lieutenant?"

"Abuelo was in the Marines just like Daddy," Diego piped up and told Matt, "And I'm going to be in the Marines too."

"What happened to wanting to be a Detective?"

"I'm going to do that after just like Dad did," Diego told him.

"Okay my mini Antonio," Gabby ruffled the young boy's hair, "We have to go soon if we're going beat the storm. Thanks again for watching them," Gabriela told her parents, "Are you still good to watch them Friday night? Antonio and Laura's plane doesn't get in until late so they weren't going to pick them up until Saturday."

"Yeah Friday's good," Esmerelda said, "Now come and give Abuela a hug!"

Both children were set on the ground so they could hug her; "Did you tell Auntie Gabby and Matt the good news?" She asked them.

"Oh yeah," Eva remembered, "We don't have school today. It's a snow day."

"We figured it might be; now lets go we need to beat the storm home."

Once all of the goodbyes had been said, they started the thirty-minute ride back to Antonio and Laura's house. The trip usually only took a little over fifteen minutes to get there but with the weather being bad, Gabriela took extra precaution and it took longer to get home.

Upon finally arriving home, "Don't get to comfortable you two!" Matt unlocked the house door, "We have work to do to prepare for the storm."

"Like what?" Eva wondered.

"Well Eva, we need to make sure we have enough non-perishable food and water to last us. As well as blankets and firewood and candles and flashlights just encase we loose power and heat due to the storm You two can go and find all of the this stuff in the garage and in the upstairs closet and make sure they work."

"Okay, We'll look in the garage," Diego took off running.

"Wait for me!" Eva called after him as she ran to catch up.

"What would you want me to do?" Gabriela wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and pressed her body into his.

Matt moaned at the touch, "Gabby," He rubbed her arms, "Don't do that to me,"

Gabby kissed his neck, "But I like to."

"Again?" Eva shook her head as she returned carrying two flashlights.

"Yeah just get married already," Diego finished his sister's thought.

Gabriela nervously laughed as she took a few steps away from Matt and turned her attention to the twins "Are the flashlights all working?"

"Not this one," Eva handed her one she was carrying.

"Ah well it probably just needs new batteries; we can fix that." She guided her away.

"What do we do now?" Diego asked Matt.

"We see if we have canned food we can use for meals."

"Canned food? Like soup? But soup needs to be heated up."

"Well; Auntie Gabby or I can lit the stove with a match to cook things."

"Oh," Diego spoke, "Do we have matches."

"You do," Gabriela answered her nephew's question as they passed her. She was standing on chair looking through the hall closet for materials; so far she had found a lot of what they needed."

"Extra blankets, first aid kit, extra batteries, more flashlights, matches and canned food. Doesn't surprise me Your mommy and Daddy were prepared."

Matt took the items, "Just in time too," He as he heard the wind ms pick up, "Looks like the first storm is coming."

Putting everything where it would be easy to find later on Matt got Diego to help him fill up some jugs with water and put them in the garage to stay cold. They then went back into the kitchen were Gabriela and Eva were sorting through the cans.

"Wow Antonio says he always keeps everything stocked up in case of an emergency but this is insane," Gabriela went through another bin of things complete with a battery powered radio, GPS systems and a SAT phone."

"Daddy was a Marine," Diego reminded her, "They always know what to do."

"Yeah bud I guess you're right," Gabby put the box aside, "Hopefully we won't need any of this stuff though its for extreme circumstances only."

"The radio could come in handy later," Matt spoke up, "If only to hear what's going on."

"Wow!" Eva ran to the window, "It's getting pretty bad outside."

"Well then it's a good thing we're inside safe," Gabby told her, "Now lets go and watch the news to see when the storm is going to be at its worst. Then we might know when the power will go out."

Gabby turned on the TV and changed it to the local news channel. While she and Matt were sitting on the couch cuddling and watching the news, the twins sat on the floor whispering back and forth.

"Okay you two," Gabby turned to them, "What's up?"

Diego and Eva looked at her and then each other.

"We were just wondering…."

"I mean because…."

"We shouldn't ask but….."

"We want to know…."

"Are you and Matt going to get married?" Eva finally asked the question.

"Uh?" Gabby was taken back at that question and flashback to when Ben asked if she and Mat were dating, "Well..."

Matt piped up and say "I don't have any intention of letting your Aunt go. But right now if I have it my way we will get married soon but right now is not the right time and when it is will let u guys know first but remember it might be a few years."

"That's okay," Diego hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why we asked. We don't want you to leave. Your our Auntie Gabby favorite boyfriend out of all the ones she has ever had."

Matt smiled as both kids sat on his lap, "Well thank you," He kissed both of them, "That really means a lot to me, Do you guys happen to have Monopoly?"

"No but Abuela and Abuelo do," Diego informed him, "We have games on Mom's IPad but she took it with her."

"Okay well we'll just have to tell scary stories if the power goes out."

"Ooh, " Diego clapped. "BOOM, there was a loud nose and they all looked out the window to see a tree had fallen in the backyard.

"Oh, No, this is not good" Gabby rubbed her face.

"Don't worry babe we'll get it cleared away. The most important thing is that we're all safe."

"No," Diego pouted, "Daddy was going to build a tree house for us in the spring," He informed Matt, "Right Auntie Gabby?"

"Yeah he was buddy," Gabby ruffled his hair.

"Oh well maybe Daddy and I can build you an ever cooler fort on the ground," He suggested.

"Oh that sounds cool," Diego smiled.

"Yeah," Eva agreed.

"Okay it's settled then," Matt spoke as the power flicker and then went off.

"Ooh lets play hide and seek Diego, with our flashlights." She stood up.

"Okay," Diego followed her.

Diego and Eva played different games until one o'clock when they sat down for lunch; which consisted of bread and an assortment of deli meat and cheese due to the power outtage

After lunch Diego and Matt played Risk and Gabby did Eva's hair and nail polish.

"Matt," Eva crawled behind him on the couch and played with his hair, "Can I try braiding your hair?"

"Eva sweetie are your nails dry?" Gabby finished checking her phone for news of the storm.

"Yeah," Eva replied, "So can I Matt?"

"Sure if you can,"

Diego snickered, "You're going to let her play with your hair."

"Hey!" Matt pointed, "It's just some ponytails man; besides your sister happens to be as cute as you."

"Sometimes."

Eva through a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey be nice," Matt, told them. "Eva you can play with my hair after the games finished."

"Okay Matt," Eva sat on his lap.

From the kitchen Gabby watched the scene unfold and smiled; she imagined what Matt would be like with kids of his own; their own as she thought, or dreamed about what they might look like.

"Auntie Gabby! Auntie Gabby!" Eva collided with her, "Matt said I could play with his hair."

Gabby smiled, "I heard."

"I'm just going to go and get some ponytails!" She bolted up to her room.

Gabby walked over to the couch and curled into Matt's side, "You just made her week."

Matt wrapped Gabby in his arms, "I don't mind really;" He said.

Diego looked around the playing board and couldn't believe Matt had beaten him again, "How do you do it?" He asked, "How do you always win?"

"I've been playing since I was your age bud; you'll get the hang of it."

Diego pouted, "I'm going to study until I do."

"I like that determination."

"Mommy says I get it from Daddy's side."

"Yeah I can see that; your father and Aunt are very stubborn; they don't like to quit until they finish what they do."

Gabby squinted her eyes, "So? What's wrong with determination?"

"Well lets see-" But before he could finish Gabby smacked him over the head making both kids laugh.

Later when it started to get a little chilly and darker, both Gabby and Matt got out the candles and started to lighting them.

"Now you two know you don't go anywhere near these right," Matt put a candle on the mantle and turned to look at the twins, "I mean it; you could burn yourself. I don't want you even looking at them for to long, you understand."

"Yes Sir."

"Good now go get a flashlight and go and play."

"Candles are all lit," He found Gabby in the kitchen, "I told Diego and Eva not to go anywhere near them."

"I heard. They know not to go close to candles Matt; they're good kids."

"Gabby with what we see everyday you can't tell me you don't worry about it. It's bad enough without candles; and it doesn't matter if they're good kids or not one single thing needs to happen and…."

Gabby walked up to him, "I know Matt! I've had plenty of nightmares about what could happen. To them or to Antonio on the job but we can't live like that; we can't live in fear; I learnt that when Antonio got shot the first time on the job."

Matt held her, "I don't know what I'm going to do when I have kids," He rubbed his neck. "I was strict with Ben and Griffin too. You know that."

"You're strict because you love them and you want them safe. Antonio's the same. Ask him when Eva's allowed to date and you'll see that."

Matt laughed, "Yeah I will."

"Not in front of me you won't, its' was ridiculous when he did the same thing with me. That's what happens when your brothers ten years older."

"Well then I'm glad I have his blessing, "He kissed her on the lips.

"Kids in the room!"

"Come here you two," Gabby held her arms open.

Eva and Diego ran into her arms.

"And you," Matt picked up Eva, "You did a very good job on my hair," He spoke about the two short ponytails Eva had done, "But do you think I can take them out?"

"Okay," Eva nodded as she took them out.

Matt set he on the floor and the kids ran out of the room.

After dinner, which consisted of salad and beans Eva and Diego watched a movie on Matt's laptop before being sent to bed at eight thirty. Since there wasn't much else to do in the dark Matt and Gabby also headed into the guest bedroom after making sure the twins were in bed.

Holding a flashlight Gabby settled in Matt's lap and turned to kiss him, "The kids are asleep and the walls are thick."

Matt kissed her neck, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Auntie Gabby," Eva knocked on the door and stood at the door of the guest room, "Can I sleep with you and Matt? I'm really cold."

Before Gabby could answer she heard Diego's voice; he was asking the same thing.

Gabby silently looked at Matt; she loved her niece and nephew to death but she knew they both needs some time alone and if they sent them back to bed they would get that much needed time.

"Please?" Eva added, "I'm really cold."

"Okay only tonight," Gabby gave in and the door opened and both eight year olds came running and climbed happily into the queen sized bed, one on each side.

Matt and Gabby joined the twins in the bed, Gabby beside Diego and Matt beside Eva.

"Now go to sleep," Gabby turned off her flashlight and set it on the nightstand.

"Good night," Eva snuggled close to Matt and hugged her favourite doll as she closed her eyes.

"Good night sweetie," Gabby replied.

"Good night Eva," Diego wrapped the blankets around himself and closed his eyes well,

"Good night," Matt mouthed to Gabby.

"Good night," She mouthed back.

**TBC**

* * *

******A\N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	6. Wednesday

**A\N: **The idea for this chapter came from the reviewers who were wondering if everybody at fifty-one (besides Say) were going to find out about Matt and Gabby's relationship. This chapter is un-beta read because I wanted to give my beta reader a very well-deserved break and because its an important day for them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Disney

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Wednesday**

The power was still out when Eva woke up early the next morning. Sitting up she saw that Diego was still sleeping and so were Gabby and Matt. Carefully she crawled out from under the covers jumping when her bar feet touched the cold floor.

"Eva?" Matt opened his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," She whispered, "I just need to go to the washroom; the powers still out and its freezing." She shivered.

"I know princess; go to the washroom and then crawl back here under the covers.

Eva tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Eva," Matt followed her out of the room and closed the door behind him, "I'll stand here with a flashlight so you don't fall."

"Thanks," She smiled as she walked towards the washroom.

When Eva woke up the next time she could see the sun shinning through the window and knew that it must be morning. She wrapped her purple blanket tightly around her body and climbed out of bed. Diego was still sleeping and she wanted to wake him up but knew he liked to sleep longer then she did.

"Well, well look who's up. Good morning Eva," Gabby smiled as the young girl walked into the room.

"Where's Matt?" She rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty and Matt had to go into work;"

"Why aren't you working?"

"Well we kind of traded shifts with another sift but since it was to dangerous to drive you and Diego anywhere I took a day off."

"Is he going to be gone all day?" She sat at the kitchen table.

"Afraid so sweetie, looks like you and Diego are stuck with me all day," Chuckling she added, "Hope that's okay."

Eva took a sip of the orange juice Gabby had poured her.

"Now how about I make you some homemade oatmeal. Hopefully Diego will be up soon too and then he can have some."

"Yes please; it's freezing," She commented.

"I know sweetie; hopefully the power will be back on soon."

"Can we go to Abuela and Abuelo's they have a fireplace."

"Not right now sweetie it's not safe to drive in but maybe later we can."

"But Matt drove?"

"Yeah but he had to go into work Eva;" Gabby tried to explain. "He needed to do his job and help people."

Matt sat in the living area of station fifty-one his eyes fixated on his cell phone.

"So," Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide took the empty seats next to him, "How're the wife and kids?

"Wha-what? Shay?" Casey looked at her, "You know I'm just helping Gabby with the kids."

"You're playing house with Dawson?" Severide eyebrow's raised, "Details Man!"

"Oh get your mind our of the gutter; They're babysitting two eight year olds." Shay punched Severide's arm. "I don't think they're getting much action."

"That plus if Antonio's half the cop I think he is he probably has nanny cams all over the place."

"Thanks Severide; Now I'm afraid 'big brother's watching' literally.

"So," Shay slightly changed the subject, "Did you meet her parents?"

"Wait, wait;" Severide interrupted, "You met her parents?"

"Whose parents?" Cruz jumped in.

"Gabby's."

"You met Gabby's parents? Her father's a highly respected police Lieutenant right?"

"Yeah," Shay answered.

"Ooh, what's going on over here?" Mouch turned off the TV and walked to the table where the converstation was taking place, "What's so interesting?" He huffed taking a seat.

"Casey met Dawson's parents," Cruz filled him in.

"Why'd you meet them?" Ottis wondered.

"She's watching her niece and nephew for the week and I'm helping her out. After shift yesterday we went to her parent's house to pick them up. And yes I did meet and talk to them."

"Are you helping her out like she helped you out with the Darden boys or-"

"Ottis!" Shay exclaimed, "You can't ask that."

"What? It's a valid question."

"You're an idiot," Herman slapped him over the head, "What they do is their own business."

"Fine I'll find out anyways," Ottis rubbed his head, "If they are dating they're not going to be able to hide forever; especially at Molly's."

"Okay, okay," Casey gave in, "We are dating."

"I knew it!" Severide glared at Shay, "I knew there was something you weren't telling me!"

"Oh you wouldn't have known if they kissed right in front of you."

"Yeah then how did you find out?" He wondered.

"I- I noticed something was different about her so I asked. I figured it out unlike all of you who had to be told; and you know what you're lucky he told you." She continued.

"We won't tell anyone," Herman spoke for the group, the other nodding their heads.

"It's about time anyways," Mouch stood and walked back to the TV.

"I win."

Diego pouted, "I suck at board games."

"You're realizing this now!" Eva threw her hands up in the air, "You've sucked at them all your life!"

"Do you want me to punch you?" He threatened.

"It's just me!" Matt called from the front door.

"We're in the family room!" Gabby called, "We're getting a little tired of the power being out," She spoke of the twins who were getting more and more board by the second.

"Well that's not good," Matt stepped into the room, "I wonder what we should do about that?"

"Matt!" Diego and Eva ran to him; both jumping up and down and chatting his ear off.

He sat down beside Gabby on the couch, "One at a time; Diego you first."

Diego smirked at Eva; "I beat Auntie Gabby at Risk today."

"Yeah but I beat you," Eva but in.

"It's my turn!" Diego pushed her.

"Hey, hey, no pushing," Gabby stood up, "I think you two need some time apart."

Diego took a deep breath, "I want to play Risk with Matt."

"No! I want to play with Matt!" Eva stomped her foot.

"Tell you guys what-" Matt checked the time on his phone just as the power flicked back on.

"Yay!" Eva and Diego cheered

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Lets watch Toy Story."

"Can we?"

"One movie, then its straight to bed," Gabby told them.

"I'll go make popcorn!" Diego ran off.

Matt removed his arm from Gabby and stood, "I'll go help him."

"Thanks," Gabby said as she watched Eva look for the DVD on the shelf.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Only two more chapters left plus an epilogue. The epilogue is going to be set eight years in the future and Matt and Gabby are going to have three kids. I have poll up on my profile for the genders of the kids. Also if you have any ideas for names let me know and I'll save them for my next poll (for the names)


	7. Thursday

**A\N: **So I can't wait for the winter premire of Chicago Fire tonight and then the series premire of Chicago PD Tomorrow! :D And as always thanks to my amazing beta reader for making this chapter better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, The Chicago Blackhawkes, The Toronto Maple Leafs or any NHL team or affiliate, I also do not own the Sears (Willias) Tower or the CN Tower.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Thursday**

"Auntie Gabby!" Eva skipped happily into the kitchen; "We need to leave for gymnastics in about half an hour!"

"Eva," Gabby spoke from the stove where she was preparing dinner, "I told you on Sunday I didn't want you going to gymnastics tonight. Don't you remember?"

"But that was forever ago! I'm fine now!" She whined, "Please I have to go! I need to practice for the competition."

"Eva you'll have plenty of time to practice; right now I'm more concerned about your health; if concussions aren't treated properly they can have lasting damage."

"But Auntie Gabby!" Eva whined, "I feel fine. My bump is gone. See?" She showed her. "So why can't I go?"

Gabriela didn't take her eyes away from the pot she was stirring as she addressed her niece, "Eva you got a hurt and suffer a concussion on Saturday, your brain is still recovering from that and I'm familiar with concussions since I'm a EMT so I know what I'm talking about. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you about Gymnastics."

"Yes Auntie Gabby," She replied as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen feeling sad since she wasn't able go.

Gabby knew how unhappy her niece was and wanted to cheer her up, "Do you want to help me make dinner though?" She called to the young girl.

"No I'll go and watch hockey with Diego and Matt."

In the living room Matt and Diego were watching the pre-show of the Blackhawks vs. Toronto Maple Leafs hockey game.

"Matt," Eva plopped down on the couch beside him, "Where's Toronto?"

"Well, Toronto is a city Ontario, Canada. It would take almost eight hours to drive from Chicago to Toronto."

"Wow, that's quite a drive"

"Yup, and did ya know Toronto is Canada's largest city, but it's not the capital."

"Shut up!" Eva rolled her eyes, "How do you know so much anyways?"

"Hockey."

"Okay Diego what's the capital of Canada?"

"Ottawa."

"Is he right?" Eva checked with Matt.

"Yeah sweetie he's right."

"What's that?" Eva pointed to a tall building on the screen. "It's so pretty and tall"

"That Eva is the CN Tower sweetheart. It's a tall building in Toronto." Matt explained.

"Is it taller then the Sears Tower?

"You know what I don't know; lets check," Matt reached into his pocket and got out his phone he and Google for the answer.

'What does it say?" She looked at his phone curiously

"It says the CN Tower is taller; it's 1,814 feet and the Sears Tower is 1,451 feet."

"Dinner's ready?" Gabby called from the kitchen.

"Maybe we'll learn more about Toronto when we watch the game," Eva jumped off the couch.

"Yeah maybe."

After dinner and kitchen clean it was seven thirty, and both Matt, Gabby and the kids settled in to watch the game; because of the time difference the game had just started in Toronto so they were able to watch most of it. However at eight thirty it was the twins bed time so Eva and Diego were sent to bed.

"Promise you'll tell me who wins tomorrow?" Diego asked Matt as he hugged him goodnight.

"I promise bud," Matt kissed his dark hair, "Now go to bed."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

"Matt," Eva jumped into Matt's arms, "I'm going to miss you when Mommy and Daddy come back," She hugged him, "Will you still come and play with us?"

"Yeah will you?" Diego asked hopefully.

Matt smiled broadly, "Of course I will; I love you two."

"Even if you and Auntie Gabby break up?" Eva asked him.

"Eva, Diego," Gabby looked at them, "Matt and I don't know what the future will hold for us if we'll always be together but right now we're very happy together."

That answer, seemed to satisfy the twins and they finished saying their goodnights and went off to bed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and vote in my poll about the genders of Matt and Gabby's three kids int the epilogue. Only one more chapter plus the epilogue left.


	8. Friday and Epilogue

**A\N: **So my original plan was to have a separate epilogue with and it being eight years into the future but having the epilogue and the last chapter all together just seemed to make the most sense. The epilogue is now five years instead of eight and the chapter is pretty short but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I would like to thank all of you for reading this story, it means so much to me. This chapter was edited by my beta reader; the names of the children in the epilogue were giving to me by a reviewer and the genders of the kids was the winning option on my poll.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Friday**

"We're home! You're better not be kissing again are you?" Eva called as she and Diego walked in the front door of their house after school.

"Hahaha Funny. Hey you two; how was school?" Matt walked around the corner.

"Boring, like always," Diego responded as he took off his shoes, 'Uhmm Where's Aunt Gabby?"

"She went for lunch with a friend; she should be home soon; but in the meantime, why don't you two go upstairs and pack clothes for tonight and tomorrow. You're staying with Abuela and Abuelo since Aunt Gabby and I have work tomorrow; so we're dropping you two off at tonight after dinner."

"Hey is it ok if I have a snack first? I'm hungry."

"Of course you can Diego," Matt started walking towards the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Seriously? I can have anything?" His eyes lit up.

"Hey, hey now," He chuckled, "You can't fool me anymore I've been here for a week; I know you only get healthy snacks after school."

"You are getting good," Eva smiled.

Matt went and prepared them a snack that consisted of crackers and cheese and watch them laugh and giggle as they ate. He was really going to miss watching them; but unlike before when Griffin and Ben left, he had a strong feeling that one-day; in the not so distant future he'd have kids of his own.

**Five Years Later:**

The doorbell rang and inside the house squealing and running commenced shortly after as four pairs of little legs went running down the stairs; in excitement overload.

Peeking their heads out the window the two children giggled as the stood behind the door while their mother opened it.

"Boo!" They jumped out at the occupants outside.

"Oh!" Antonio gasped holding his chest, "You two scared me!" He said in mock horror, "You need to watch yourselves," He added a playful warning as he kissed his sister's cheek and he the forehead of the small baby in her arms.

"Uncle Antonio!" Two and a half year old Nelia held up her arms, "Pick me up!"

"Me too!" Nieve copied her twin sister, "Me too!"

"Can you girls say please?"

"Pwese!" They pouted.

"Ok I could never say no to those lips," Hi heart melted as he scooped up the twins into his arms and took turns tickling them.

"Hey," Laura was next to hug Gabby, "Here let me take the baby," She took nine month old Javier into her arms and smiled as the little boy began playing with her hair, "Auntie Laura missed you," She cooed as she tickled her nephew.

"Well I'm not going to complain," Gabby shrugged her shoulders as her three children were being entertained, "It'll give me a chance to catch up with the two of you," She looked at thirteen year old twins Freddie and Carla, "How's your summer been so far?"

"Great!" Freddie smiled, "I sleep all day!"

"What about you Carla?"

"Well I, unlike some people, I have a life. I have soccer and volleyball and I'm volunteering at a day camp with kids."

"Hey I go boxing with Dad!" Freddie gently shoved her, "That counts."

"Come on Matt's out back getting the barbeque ready," Gabby led the way into the backyard.

"Carwa play?" Nelia reached for her older cousin as they got into the backyard, "Push me?" She pointed to the swing set? Pwese?"

"Why are you so cute? It's hard for me to say no."

"I know," She smiled broadly.

"Fine!" Carla took her from her father's arms and settled the toddler on her hip, "But later we're playing my favourite game."

"What Carwa?"

"Tickle Monster!" Carla began tickling her then setting he on the ground she yelled, "Don't let the tickle monster get you!

Nelia laughed as she ran away from Carla.

"Me play! Me play!" Nieve clapped.

"Okay sweetheart," Antonio set her on the ground.

"Me play Carwa?" She walked to her cousin.

"Of course you can!" She began chasing the young girl as she joined her sister and ran around the small outside yard.

Matt watched as the his twins girls played with their cousins, and watched his son Javier try to pull his aunts hair. He marvled at how, in the last five years his life had drastically changed. He was married to the most gorgous woman on the plaent and together they had created three beautiful children. He had the life he had always wanted and he couldn't have ben happier.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
